


Spring Showers and April Weddings

by Magicath808



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adam isn't dead either!, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lotor isn't crazy here, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Allura/Lotor, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay, Nobody is Dead, Not Canon Compliant, Post S8, Post Season 8, Post canon, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Season 8, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, fix it I guess?, it's just a lot of fluff, it's just a really happy fic, minor Veronica/acxa - Freeform, or dead, super indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicath808/pseuds/Magicath808
Summary: Somewhere along the way, after the final battle of Voltron, Keith and Lance fell in love and started a life together. Now they are taking the next step. But it’s not all pre-marital bliss, because organizing a wedding is more stressful than Keith thought it would be. Will Keith be able to get through this wedding, the wedding that Lance expects to go perfectly? Or will it fall to pieces? Will this wedding get to be about them? Or will it turn into a stuffy affair, something expected of a former paladin of Voltron? What will this wedding reveal about Lance and Keith?As dorky and ridiculous as it sounds, only their love will keep them going...Keith hopes.





	Spring Showers and April Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for the most sentimental, self-indulgent, lovey-dovey, bull crap I have ever written.

 

Keith woke up to the sound of someone muttering. Specifically, Lance’s muttering. Their room was still dark, Lance’s spot in bed cold and empty. Even Kosmo wasn’t in the usual place laying over their feet.

Keith checked his phone. It was three in the morning. With a little grumble, Keith pulled himself out of bed and followed the sound of Lance’s voice. Their door was slightly open, a thin line of light coming into their room from down the hall.

Keith stalked down the hallway to the kitchen. And there, in the harsh light, combing through messy hair, deep shadows under his eyes, was Lance sitting at the kitchen counter. Kosmo lay at his feet.

Keith watched for a moment as Lance poured over a magazine, his tablet in his right hand, a notebook and pen in his left. He dropped the pen to scrub through his hair. He mumbled something incoherent, picked up the pen again, and scribbled something down.

A thin gold band glinted on his finger.

Despite the sleepless eyes, the worried brow, Lance was beautiful, handsome. A flutter hit Keith’s stomach. He could practically feel the stupid-soft look on his face. But there was nobody to tease him, so he didn’t try to put the look away.

With a groan, Lance banged his head on the table.

That’s when Keith stepped into the room. He went behind Lance, putting a hand on his tense shoulder, “You alright there?”

Lance’s long fingers reached back and intertwined with Keith’s.

“I think I’m dying.”

Keith chuckled, “You should try to go back to sleep then.”

Lance turned his head to the side to look up at Keith. A glint of blue caught his eye. “You could sleep through the apocalypse if you wanted.”

“You can too when your aren’t worrying about something.”

“I can’t help it.” Lance made a gesture at the magazine. It was a wedding magazine. “This is driving me up a wall.”

Keith placed his hands on Lance’s back, rubbing the wide, strong shoulders.

The war had been over for so long, but they still trained together. Keith, because he had missions with the blades, Lance, because he still had a little bit of that childhood vanity in him, he wanted to be the cool, hot teacher at the Garrison.

Keith could feel the muscles under Lance’s sleep shirt stiffen then relax under his touch.

“What’s bothering you?”

“I’m making the guest list.” Lance held up the notebook and flipped through the pages.

“Lance, I thought we wanted a small wedding.”

“Yeah, but I put one name on the list and then another and another. We have to invite our families, obviously, the paladins, their families, and since Shiro and Adam are coming, that means the MFE pilots and the Atlas crew has to be invited too. Then I had colleagues I had to invite. And you have the blades members. And then I was talking to Allura and she said it would be rude not to invite some diplomats and ambassadors. And--” Lance sighed. “We just know so many people. And they all want to come, which is great. But now it doesn’t even feel like our wedding you know? This is the wedding for two paladins of Voltron, two people that saved the universe. Coran said it’s probably expected of us to have a film crew like Allura and Lotor's wedding and--” his voice cracked.

Keith squeezed Lance’s shoulders. “Lance just slow down okay.”

Lance turned to face Keith now, “Babe, I can’t slow down. I am literally doing this all by myself and if I stop, this is all going to fall apart.”

“Okay, but right now, you need to sleep. You have work in the morning, right?”

“You can’t tell me to stop Keith. You aren't the leader anymore,” Lance snapped. Keith withdrew his hands. He watched Lance's shoulders hunch, his eyes stormy and distant. “You’re gone for weeks at a time, and I know you don’t care about all this stuff, like flowers and venues, but I’m doing this alone and it sucks.”

“You wanted to do this by yourself,” Keith edged in.

Keith couldn’t help but snap back. He loves Lance, he really does, but under it all, Lance is just too easy to fight with. He loves their banter, their bickering, it made their relationship what it was, but sometimes it could turn ugly.

Keith had to remind himself not to revert back to his eighteen year old self. He tugged at the end of his braid and snapped his mouth shut.

Lance spoke quieter, the tightness still there, “Do you even care about this?”

“Lance, I asked you to marry me. Of course I care.”

“You didn’t just ask for propriety? Or because, you know, I wanted it?”

There’s an edge in Lance's voice. It’s not something that comes out often, but it's always been something that Keith could spot a mile a way. The first time he had seen it had been when they had talked over the lion switching on the castle-ship all those years ago. He didn’t like seeing those hurt looks, not that Lance was easy to read.

Fear, worry, insecurity, it was something that Keith couldn’t quite squash out of Lance no matter how hard he tried. But he was there all the same. It was the same with him. When he woke up with nightmares of the past, Lance was always there, smiling, comforting, rubbing his back, like he could rub that dark dread out of him.

Being with Lance, that made everything loads better, he only hoped he did the same for him.

Keith took a calming breath and met his fiancee’s eyes. “Look, Lance, it’s true I don’t care about the ceremony and all that. But I care about you. I can see that you’re frustrated here and I’m sorry. Let’s go to bed and I promise to help you in the morning, okay?” Keith smiled, “You can snap at me all you want then.”

Lance's eyes grew wide. “Oh Stars,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean to…” He looked up a Keith suddenly shy, “I’m sorry for snapping.”

He stood up carefully, like he was making sure it was okay to lean into Keith’s space, like Keith would run away. Lance should know by now, that Keith was never going to do that. Lance inched forward and set his head on Keith’s shoulder, “I’m an asshole and I’m tired.”

“Then come to bed stupid,” Keith said, voice warm with affection. Keith felt Lance nod against his shoulder. Keith didn’t know why, but this sent a trickle of warmth into him. Lance’s little ways could just be too cute.

Keith pulled back and cupped Lance’s face, making sure he was really okay.

Lance must have known what Keith was doing because he nuzzled into Keith’s hand, kissing his palm. Blue eyes and dark long lashes. A soft look telling Keith he was sorry, but that he was okay now. Keith felt warmth tingle from his fingers to his toes, a warmth that never got old.

Keith reached up and smoothed Lances bangs. He leaned his forehead into Lance. “I need sleep now.”

“Okay Mr. Grumpy Pants.” Lance smiled.

Keith snorted, “That’s you.”

Lance just draped his arm around Keith waist and they shuffled back to their warm bed, Kosmo trailing behind them.

And that’s how Keith got roped into planning what Lance worried had to be the wedding of the century. Not that Keith really minded. He loved Lance. He wanted to be there for him. But he also knew that Lance and this wedding was going to be a pain in his ass for the next however many months.

 

***

 

The next night Keith came home with their take-out to find Lance sitting on the couch. On the screen was a woman in a wedding dress crying over a fallen cake, while presumably her spouse, a woman dressed in a white pant suit, looked on mildly perturbed. The volume was loud and the screeching noise the woman made seemed to permeate through Keith’s skull.

There was a reason Keith made Lance watch these shows with his sisters over video chat.

Kosmo, as always, was sitting at Lance’s feet. The space wolf was clingier than Keith was.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked.

Lance turned down the sound, “Watching Bridezilla.”

“I see that,” Keith said.

“Then why are you asking?”

“Because I want to know _why_.”

“To remind myself I could be worse.”

Keith rolled his eyes “Okay.”

“Keith!” Lance protested.

“I’m kidding.”

“Jeez. That’s my job.”

"You love it when I tease you,” Keith said plopping on the couch.

Lance scoffed but threw an arm around Keith’s shoulder, “Yeah, but man do you have a way of finding my insecurities.”

“You’re the nit-picky one. Not me.”

Lance whispered against Keith’s cheek, “You like it.”

Keith leaned into the touch, letting Lance embrace him. Warm, soft skin. The clean scent of ocean, and caramel, and just, _boy._ Keith didn’t think he would ever get over Lance.

They just sat there like that, Lance leaning into Keith, Keith holding onto Lance wrist, a thumb over his pulse.

Eventually Lance pulled away reaching for his food. “Should we talk about the wedding then?” Lance asked.

“I wanted to talk about something else first.”

“Yeah?” Lance said not quite paying attention.

“Last night.”

Lance set down his food, “Last night” Lance covered his eyes with the back of his hand, “God I don’t want to even think about that. I’m so sorry Keith. I was just being a jerk.”

Keith gently tugged the hand away finding those blue eyes, “What did you mean that you don’t like me working for the blades.”

Lance tugged Keith's hand into his, studying Keith’s palm, “I didn’t mean that. Keith, I love your work. And I know you love it too.”

“But,” Keith nudged.

Lance fell apart then, because he couldn’t not be honest with Keith. It’s how they were now. He traced the lines of Keith’s hand, “But something it’s really hard not to see you. The schedule is not the best and I’m worried. I’m worried I’m going to lose you again.”

“Lance you know I would never willingly leave you.”

“I know all that, it just doesn’t make it any easier.” Kosmo looked at Lance and nudged his head into his lap, somehow sensing his owner's distress. Lance combed through his fur.

“I miss you too," Keith said. "I love work, but it’s so hard not seeing you.” With a sigh he scratched under the space wolf’s chin, his hand brushing Lance’s. “I promise to call more. I know I get into this headspace and I forget, but I promise to try and be better.”

“Keith you call me almost every night.”

“But you deserve that Lance.”

Keith said this matter of factly. It had taken some prodding over the years to understand Lance’s insecurities, to realize the cockiness was just a front. That, while Lance was confidant, he sometimes forgot that he deserved so much. But it was okay, because Keith was there to remind him.

“You deserve whatever you want.”

Lance smiled and Keith swore he felt his heart melt. “I got a hot, half-alien boyfriend who used to be the paladin of Voltron. Heck, he even has his own animal sidekick,” He gives Keith a smirk, “I think it got it pretty good.”

“Me too,” Keith said. He leaned forward and kissed the back of Lance’s neck.

“I’m okay, really.” Lance said, “And I know we can figure it out babe.”

It was moments like these when he felt lucky. Lance curling into his touch. Keith holding on tight like he couldn’t bare not holding on to some part of Lance.

He thought back to when it had all happened. How Allura had turned Lance down before they went back into space for the final battle. How Lance hadn’t looked that sad about it. How he had felt guilty for his secret giddiness at that. How they had somehow all made it out alive. How over the years after the war, the friendship between them just deepened so naturally until one day Lance had just leaned in and kissed him. And how they had tumbled into things from there, natural, easy, organic. Shades and layers of feeling that seemed to only deepen, like a dark ocean abyss inside Keith’s chest, until he knew that these feeling were never going to stop, that he was always going to find out something new and amazing about the man he fell in love with.

And then one day Keith had watched Lance brushing his teeth, and he got down on one knee, right then and there, and proposed, no plan, no ring.

Keith hadn’t cared that much about marriage, because the promise between them didn’t need to be said. Keith knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with Lance.

He had been surprised, because in that moment, and every moment after Lance had said yes, he wanted that. He wanted to be married. He wanted his family and friends to be around him when he told the world how he felt about Lance McClain he wanted Lance to know that his feeling would change and evolve but never lessen. He wanted to promise to never leave him, and for Lance to promise the same.

Keith had found a family in space, he had found a family in Lance and in all the McClains. But it was more than that. Keith wanted his own family. He wanted this stupid official thing. He wanted the little piece of useless paper that set in stone that he was Keith Kogane-McClain. It wasn’t assurance that Keith wanted. Not quite. It was something more, something he couldn't quite place. It was something people called love.

It was something stupid inside him that liked it when Lance fell asleep and drooled on his shoulder, or the fluttery feeling he got watching Lance dance and sing around their kitchen. It was the stupid thing that made people go down to the courthouse and declare that they would undergo an archaic ceremony just to hopefully be stuck with one person for the rest of their lives. It was something unexplainable and made Keith revert back to his impulsive teenage ways and get down on one knee. But when he had seen Lance, toothpaste on his chin, break down into sobs, smiling from ear to ear, he didn’t much care what was making him do this. All he knew that this is what they wanted.

He traced his thumb over Lance’s wrist. Lance’s hair brushed his cheek. He looked up into that dark familiar blue, leaning in.

Keith’s stomach growled. Lance let out a loud laugh before handing Keith his food.

“So the wedding…” Keith started.

“The wedding is going to be April twelfth.”

“There a reason for that specific date?”

“Well you’re an October baby, and I’m July. And then there’s Christmas. I always wanted a May or June wedding but I want to spread out the holidays,” Lance said, like it was obvious, “And I will not have a February wedding, that’s just too cheesy. And then Adam and Shiro have September so obviously that has to be avoided.”

“What about March?”

“Fuck March.”

“What do you have against March?”

“I don’t know Keith,” Lance made a face. “It’s just March. It doesn’t feel right.”

"My father was born in March.”

“And so was Rachel, but that doesn't mean I want our anniversary in March.”

“Okay. So April.”

“April.”

Keith looked at Lance who was currently stuffing his face with egg rolls. “Isn't’ that too soon?”

“It’s November now.”

“Well I don’t know how long these things take.”

“It’ll be alright. I think,” Lance said.

 

***

 

It was not alright.

It turned out that a wedding was a lot more work than Keith had ever anticipated. Sure, Lance and his sisters had made him suffer through all the wedding shows when they were over at the family home for Christmas, but this was a lot more work than he thought it was going to be.

Lance went down the list. “Okay so we have catering, the cake, flowers, venue, our suits, plus the groomsmen. Decorations, a photographer, the music, the bar. We need an officiant. And we have to check the guest list so we can make the invites. Plus we have all the rentals: chairs, tables, linens, dish-ware.”

“What’s the plan?”

“I think it will be best if we just divide and conquer. We can do research and come back with what we have.”

“Just tell me what to get and I’ll buy it.”

Lance gave him a stern look, “No way.”

“Lance you need to delegate. I thought you didn’t want to do this by yourself.”

“Yeah but you’re just going to get impulsive and buy the first thing you see. We’re on a budget here.”

Because as Keith was finding out a wedding was expensive, and a teaching salary and a humanitarian who worked for a universe with virtually no infrastructure was not the key to financial success.

“You do food,” Lance said.

“Why do I have to do food?”

“Because despite the fact that you lived for a year on ramen and baked beans you can be weirdly picky about food.”

“Okay then I’m booking Hunk.”

“No you can't do that.”

“Why not he would love to help,” Keith said.

Lance tapped his pencil on the end of Keith’s nose, “That’s the point. _Keith_ , I want our friends to enjoy our wedding, not put it on.”

“I get that, but you are putting a lot of unnecessary pressure on yourself.”

“Let’s defer this for now. Let’s talk about the ceremony.”

Keith hadn’t thought about that, or a lot of things really. Sure with his friends getting older he had been to a few weddings now, but still, they always passed in a blur.

“Oh yeah. So who's walking down the aisle. You still do that right? How does that work? Are you doing it?”

That gets a smirk, “While I would look fabulous in a wedding dress neither of us are really the bride Keith.” He taped the end of Keith’s nose again, “But I think my mom would like to walk me down. I think your mom would like it too.”

“So both?”

“Both.”

“And who do we want for the ceremony stuff.”

“I was thinking Coran for officiate. But I’m honestly scared of what he’s going to do. Maybe we should just let him enjoy the ceremony?” Lance said.

Keith let out a sigh of relief. He loved Coran, but he was, well, Coran. “Yeah, I really don’t want him to suddenly spring some weird custom on us half way through the ceremony like he did with Allura.”

“Oh man. That was so funny. Lotor had to wear that stupid hat. God that was hilarious.”

“I think your mom would like it if you had her priest do it.”

“Yeah. That would be nice. Father Beckett’s cool I guess. And I don’t think he’ll make it super religious is we ask.”

“Okay what’s next.”

“Groomsmen. Obviously Shiro is your best man.”

“And I’m guessing you want Hunk.”

“Yeah. But for everyone else, I mean, I don’t want my whole family up there, because they are _annoying_ , but I think it would be nice to have Rachel and Veronica.”

“Oh then I should ask Acxa. And Adam. Do you want Pidge or Allura?”

“Ehhh. I’ll take Allura you take Pidge. It’ll be hilarious to have Pidge next to all the really tall, buff people.”

“Okay. So that’s done.” Keith pulled the notebook out of Lance’s hand, “What else?” He looked down at the list, “Lance?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Why on the music section do you just have Ariana Grande?”

Lance looked away like a guilty puppy who had gotten into something he shouldn’t have “She’s a celebrity we are celebrities I figured maybe this was time to pull the paladin card.”

Keith felt himself pulled between exhasberation and laughing out loud. “Jeez, even if she did agree it isn’t in the budget, we’re getting a DJ.”

“I thought you wanted a band?”

“Yeah but if we get a DJ we can play all the songs we both like.”

“Speaking of music and dancing, I think my mother is expecting us to salsa or waltz or something. Probably both.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m her son and I’m Cuban.”

“I guess put dance class on the list then.”

“I can teach you,” Lance pouted.

“Lance, I love you but we will not be productive. Just put classes on the list.”

“Okay, I’m calling everyone to tell them they're in the wedding, can you call Shiro and Adam?”

“Sure.”

Lance grabbed his phone and walked out of the room, Keith can’t help but watch him.

“Allura?” Lance chatters excitedly, “I have some really great new! Go away Lotor I’m not talking to you…”

 

***

 

After a week, Keith finally managed to convince Lance to get a wedding planner. But now they are in a meeting interviewing their fifth one and Keith’s trying not to bang his head on the table.

“When I see your wedding,” the alien woman spread both sets of hands, she had four, “I picture white.”

Lance elbowed Keith giving him a _maybe she won’t be so bad_ face.

“Blue and red everywhere in honor of your paladin roots.”

Keith tried not to grin as Lance visibly slumped.

“To pay homage to Voltron we can—”

“Wow that’s just so fantastic,” Lance cut in, “Really great. Thank you very much,” Lance stood and began to rush the alien out of the room, a trail of slim following her, “We’re going to think about it and call you if when we make a decision, goodbye now.”

Lance slammed the door and groaned.

“She can probably hear you. She had six ears.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing because hers and every other planners ideas are terrible.”

Keith snickered. Lance walked back over to the couch, pretending to kick at Keith’s shin.

“Well what do you see when you picture the wedding?” Keith asked.

“I want something that represent us, you know,” Lance collapsed against Keith on their couch, “not just us as paladins.”

“Tell me.” Keith said. He poked Lances cheek.

“Hmmmm. The ceremony. Simple. Elegant. Classy.”

“So not us.”

Lance swatted away Keith’s hand, “It's on the beach. All white. White Daisies. Those small white flowers. But not too many frills. The reception is somewhere more rustic. Like an upscale backyard wedding. Wildflowers, mason jars.”

“A full bar.”

That gets another swat.

“It’s simple but romantic. Candlelight. Our friends and families. Good music. Lots of dancing. I will not be one of those weddings where nobody dances.”

“That it?”

“And I have my gorgeous husband beside me.”

“Well that’s the easy part.”

Lance looked up at him, a playful look in his eyes “Thank the stars.”

“Should we just plan it ourselves then?”

“As long as you help me and I don’t hear any whining I think I’m good to go.”

“Lance, you are the whiner.”

Lance let out a snort, “Okay. Whatever you say, Mr. ‘won’t let me pee in the middle of the night because if I leave the bed it’s too cold.’”

Keith pouted. Lance smirked and pulled Keith to him, his chin on Keith’s head. “I think it could be really beautiful.”

“Just let me help you some okay.”

“I will I will.”

 

***

 

The weeks leading up to Christmas are a lot. They were trying to schedule all these appointments and meetings with different people. Keith found himself taking time off, which has it perks, as he gets to see Lance, but it also means he has to see Lance.

Keith was currently talking to Hunk over the video chat.

“Do you know how many cakes I had to try.”

“Keith you love cake.”

“Yeah. But like. Just pick one. They all taste good it doesn't matter!”

Hunk shook his head with a laugh. _Typical,_ he was already married, and thus had forgotten the pressure of a wedding, it was the same with Shiro, Adam, and Allura.

“If I have to look at one more napkin, I’m going to stab myself.”

“Just take a deep breath and remember patience…”

“Yeah yeah, patience yields focus,” Keith sighed, “Jeez, you becoming a father makes you sound more like Shiro everyday.”

“I’m not a father yet,” Hunk smiled. He had just announced that him and Shay were expecting. “Did you get the ring yet?”

“Oh yeah,” Keith pulled a little box out of his desk drawer, “We picked them out last week.” The band Lance and him was currently wearing was just a cheap ring from some shop, an engagement ring until the real thing.

Keith showed Hunk the real, very expensive for no reason, ring. It felt heavy and warm, the soft gold glinting in the light.

“It’s nice,” Hunk said.

“Yeah. I thought Lance would want something fancy, but…”

“Yeah, Lance likes simplicity in weird ways. I think he chickens out on being over the top with important stuff.”

“Yeah,” Keith smiled down at the ring.

“You’re blushing dude.”

Keith hide his face in his arm, “This is just really, finally, happening.”

“I know right! By the way, thanks for proposing, I won the bet with Pidge and Shiro.”

“What was the bet?”

“Shiro thought you would never get married. Said you too would be dumb and just forget. Pidge said it would take five more years. But I knew you had it in you buddy. Plus I had the inside gossip with Lance.”

Keith snorted, “Well I’m glad my life choices got you money.”

“It was more than that. It’s my pride too Keith,” Hunk said happily. The two continued to chat. And Keith forgot about the flowers and the table cloths, all the stuff that was driving Lance in circles and Keith up a wall. Because at the end of the day, that didn’t matter, he was marrying Lance, that’s what was important.

 

***

 

They spend Christmas in Cuba with the McClain’s. Krolia also joined them, somehow folding into Lance’s family with an ease Keith was surprised at: laughing with Veronica, drinking hot wine with Mrs. McClain, sitting on the porch talking with Lance’s dad, even making Christmas cookies with Lance and his niece and nephew.

Keith is content just watching it all. Of course, he doesn't get out that easy, the McClains constantly tease Lance and Keith about their ever nearing wedding and what they have planned, which still isn’t much.

On New Years, Keith expected fanfare and rambunctious energy. But the family, made of early risers, drifted off quickly as the night wore on. Keith found Lance curled in a easy chair, eyes fluttering every so often as he tried to keep himself awake.

“Let me in,” Keith said prodding Lance’s knee with his foot.

Lance gave him a smirk, but scooted over and lifted the blanket. Keith cuddled into Lance’s side, his head on his chest.

Keith looked at the fireplace, the mantle filled with family photos, wedding photos, and Christmas cards. There’s Keith and Lance’s right in the middle holding a happy Kosmo dressed as a reindeer.

“We’re really getting married,” Keith said.

“Not getting cold feet are we?”

“Never,” Keith replied. He kissed Lance’s collarbone. Lance hummed at the touch.

“What about here?” Lance asked.

“What?”

Lance shifted to look at Keith, “What is we get married here. On the beach. It could be nice. We can use the old barn for the reception. Have a real cowboy wedding for you, Texas boy.”

Keith hummed. It truly doesn't matter where this all happened as long as it _happened_. “Let’s do it.”

“Good thing they built that hotel in town, stars, we have a lot of people on the list.”

“Maybe nobody will come.”

Lance laughed, “Who doesn’t want to see these two badass paladins, getting married. Trust me Keith. It’s going to be an event nobody will want to miss.”

Keith found Lance’s hand and squeezed, “It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“I know. But it will be. Because I’m marrying you.”

Keith elbowed Lance in the side, who let out an ‘oof,’ “Save the crap for the vows.”

But then Keith tilted his head back meeting Lance’s eyes until he’s gratified with a kiss. He doesn’t want to admit it, but if anybody is getting sappy at this wedding, he has a bad feeling it’s going to be him.

 

***

 

In mid February the whole gang reunited to go suit shopping, even Allura and Hunk come out from space for the occasion. And since this was the only time before the wedding when everyone could come out, they were also holding their joint bachelor party, which was really just an excuse to go to a club and drink way too much alcohol.

Right now, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro are going to help pick out the suits. Everyone has to get fitted eventually, but the plan is to pick out Keith and Lance’s suits today. The groomsmen will match whatever they pick. Acxa, Veronica, Rachel, and Adam were going to join them for drinks after.

Shrio pulled the garrison issued car into the parking lot and Keith felt a sense of dread hit him. But he managed to get out of the car and put on a happy face, well, not happy, but he wasn't scowling, which was a job well done to him. Clothes shopping was not his favorite thing, especially since Lance normally bought most of his clothes now and saved him the hassle.

“Man, we’re finally taking that trip into town together,” Lance said throwing an arm around Hunk and Pidge, “But I can’t even flirt because I’m getting married.”

Keith threw him a glare, but it quickly dissolved into a smile.

“Oh my god,” Pidge groaned, “You’re guys have been dating for years. Just get over each other already.”

Lance bopped his friend on the nose, “I know you think it’s cute.”

“Hardly.”

Lance turned to Hunk, “Twenty bucks she cries at the wedding.”

Pidge glowered, but Hunk broke out into a grin, “You’re so on dude.”

They get into the place and a consultant helped them try on different suits.

Keith has been going back and forth between the mirror and the dressing room for the past hour. To him all the suits look the same, but to the gang, who was comfortably sitting on a couch, claimed otherwise.

Keith felt hot and irritable and just done. He was sweating into his hair, and none of the suits are quite big enough in his arms or tight enough around the waist, and he’s just tired of trying shit on.

“I liked the last one better,” Allura said. “Keith go try that one with the black shirt.”

“No way,” Hunk said, “This one makes Keith look classy. And it will look good next to Lance’s.”

Keith sighed but made his way back to the dressing room. He was really on his last nerve.

“Wait,” Lance called out from behind his own curtain, “Just let me see it.”

“I thought you wanted it to be a surprise,” Pidge called back.

“Who says I can’t see him, this is my wedding.”

“I thought you were the traditionalist.”

“Well right now I want to see my hot fiancée,” Lance said finally pulling back the curtain.

Lance was in a soft grey suit. It’s not quite tailored right, but Keith can see it, how it will fit snug against that neck, those long legs, those shoulders. The color maked Lance’s eyes look... Wow. And he was walking toward Keith. And Keith can’t breath, because, wow.

The playfulness disappears from Lance’s voice. With a hesitant hand he touched at Keith’s lapels. “The black,” he coughed, trying to make his voice sound more even, “The black looks good.”

Keith felt his mouth open but he couldn't say anything. Because again. Wow.

“Well I think we found the suits,” Shiro said with a smirk.

Keith looked at his friends, his family, Lance’s hand in his. He knows how lucky he is, he’s known for a while. But being here like this, it set in quick, stealing over his heart like a desert storm, like a hurricane.

 

***

 

Lance had the idea to dress in each other’s clothes for the night at the club. It meant Lance’s groomsmen, Hunk, Allura, Veronica and Rachel are all dressed in dark tight fitting clothes. Lance even has Keith’s malmora blade strapped to his waist, which Keith would make fun of, except he looked really hot.

Keith is wearing one of Lance’s loose fitting tanks. It’s a lot more skin then he’s used to showing. His neck feels bare with the high ponytail Acxa did. But if the glances Lance was sending his way are anything to go by, he looks good.

Shiro was wearing a snapback, which looked ridiculous on him, since he basically looked like a dad now. Pidge is dressed similarly to Shiro in a loose t-shirt and jeans. Acxa is wearing Veronica’s jacket, similar to Lance’s old green parka, as every single McClain seems to own the same jacket for some reason.

The club is big, too big, in Keith’s opinion. But he has alcohol in his system and his friends around him. Keith had found himself doing shots with Allura and Shiro. Which had sounded like a good idea at the time, but now out here on the dance floor, with the pulsating beat and flashing lights, it was starting to feel like a very dangerous idea.

But then Lance is there, in his stupidly attractive, stupidly tight shirt and jeans. He looked a little silly, but he pulls it off. At least in Keith’s eyes.

Hot hands touched his hips, dragging him closer.

“Hey,” Keith said, slipping arms around Lance’s neck.

“Hi there handsome.”

“You know, I wouldn’t waste your time flirting with me.”

Lance darted forward, lips close to Keith’s neck, “And why’s that?”

“Because I’m engaged to a really hot guy.”

“I don’t think he’ll mind that much.”

Keith pulled back looking Lance up and down, “He was a paladin of Voltron you know, I think he could kick your ass.”

“I’ll let you do that sweetheart.”

Keith laughed at that.

They kissed deep, hard lines pressing against each other, because they can, because why the hell not. Keith tasted whatever dumb fruity drink Lance had been drinking and pulled his fiancee closer.

There was a flash of a camera as one of their friends takes photos of them and they pulled apart so they could all dance to some old _Panic at the Disco_ song. They sing too loud, dance like idiots, but it was fun all the same. They may be just shy of drunk. Keith may have gotten Lance to sneak off to the restroom at some point. There may be the hot press of hands and skin and breath. They may get annoyed looks when they get back to the dance floor, shirts and hair rumpled. There may have been an embarrassing Uber ride back to the apartment. But when Keith woke up, draped over Lance on the floor of their living room, shirt rumpled hair tangled and sticky, he doesn’t care. Because it may have been close to one of the best nights of his life.

 

***

 

Keith was on the living room floor when Lance got home from work. It was maybe two weeks from the wedding and everything felt like it was about to hit the fan.

“Everything alright there babe?”

Keith grunted into the carpet.

He heard Lance’s bag hit the ground. A socked foot poked him in the side, “What’s wrong?”

“Kolivan wants to kill me.”

Lance plopped on the couch, “Well considering you have literally never taken a vacation, I think he should just deal.”

Keith sat up, Lance was looking down at him.

“Hi,” Lance said.

Keith raised his arms. Lance rolled his eyes but pulled Keith up, resting his head in his lap. Keith gave a smug look to Kosmo who looked slightly jealous from his bed in the corner.

Lance went back to his phone, hands subconsciously dragging through Keith’s bangs. And Keith was reminded, that despite how sore he felt from lugging around decorations, despite how done he was after looking at place settings and fonts, despite how crazy and worn out and overwhelmed he felt from it all, he doesn't quite mind. 

Because he’s doing this for Lance. The Lance who can just sit there and look handsome. The Lance that always had Keith’s back. The Lance who saved him time and time again. The Lance who knew when someone was hurting and how to fix it. The Lance that made Keith feel like he could finally belong.

Keith took the hand in his hair, dragging Lance’s wrist to his lips.

Lance lets out a little hum.

“I love you,” Keith said.

Lance looked down at him, a soft smile like the rising sun, “Really?”

“Mhmm,” Keith said against his wrist.

“Then can you look at these napkins one more time, I just don’t know if cream or egg shell is better.”

“Oh my god I’m going to kill,” Keith said turning over to hide his eyes.

“This is the last chance we have to change anything before we lose the deposit.”

Lance kissed the back of his neck, the softness sending a shiver down Keith’s spine.

He turned back over to look at the stupid napkins. Yeah. Lance had him so whipped.

 

***

 

A week before the wedding Lance and Keith flew out to Cuba. Both Keith and Lance somehow bargained a ridiculous amount of time off work.

Keith was glad for Lance’s large family, simultaneously pumping them up with pep talks and calming them down, helping put together every detail. The house was overflowing with the people closest to them, Lance’s family having come early, along with the Holts, Allura and Lotor, and Hunk and Shay, but it doesn't matter that there was barley room to breath because they are having so much fun, probably getting a little too intoxicated each night, as they laugh and chat for hours.

It was all going a little too well. If Keith was honest, he had been expecting Lance to break down. He was expecting to have to bring out the Black Paladin voice and give him a pep talk about how he didn’t need to be perfect.

But they were in their late twenties now. Maybe Lance had grown out of it?

Yeah. No. Lance was up to something.

 

***

 

Keith woke up early to a gentle touch.

Someone brushed through Keith’s bangs, hot hands trailing over his jaw and curling in his hair. Instinctively he knew that it was Lance and smiled at the touch. Soft lips pressed against his forehead and he felt the bed shift as Lance sat next to him.

“Wake up babe,” A rough voice whispered against his ear.

Keith was still not quite awake, and mumbled something half coherent.

With a laugh like sunshine, Lance pulled the blankets off of Keith.

Keith let out another grumble and curled around Lance searching for warmth. “Too early.”

“I thought you liked getting up early?” 

“I’m on vacation.”

That gets another laugh. Calloused yet soft hands (you have to moisturize Keith) cupped his cheek. Lance kissed his nose.

“I _can_ be persuaded to wake up though,” Keith said with a grin.

Lips meet his, soft and sweet. Lance pulled away too soon. Eyes still closed, Keith chased after that mouth.

Lance tugged at his arm. “We have to go.”

That got Keith to crack and eye open, “What’s going on.”

The room was still dark, and Keith only caught a hint of Lance’s smile. “It’s a surprise.”

Keith sat up and dragged a hand through his hair. He gave Lance his “no-nonsense look,” what Lance called his “Black Paladin glare.” 

“We’re running away,” Lance said.

“Lance, the wedding is in two days we can’t go anywhere.”

“We aren’t going far. Come on.”

Keith, still sleepy, allowed Lance to pull him up out of the warmth of bed and into his arms. He rested his head against Lance clinging to that warmth. With another little laugh, Lance shuffled them into the bathroom. Keith started brushing his teeth and Lance behind him combed through Keith’s hair. He seemed to be the only one who could tame Keith’s bed head. 

“I don’t like that look in your eye,” Keith said.

Lance took Keith’s palm and kissed it.

Then Lance led Keith out of the bedroom, grabbing a small duffle and one of those hanging bags for fancy clothes that Lance always insisted on so his shirts didn’t wrinkle.

“Jeez, this is thought out.”

Lance threw him a wink and pulled him down the stairs. Mrs. McClain was at the kitchen counter, a cooler and small duffle next to her. Krolia was also sitting there, drinking what smelled like coffee. 

“What is all this?” Keith asked. 

“We’re taking a mother-son trip, come on.”

Krolia and Mrs. McClain looked on amused as Keith just shook his head very confused. But he trusted Lance so he followed.

The four of them crept out of the house and climbed into the old truck, Lance in front with his mom, Keith and Krolia in the back.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Keith asked as the truck pulled down the dirt road.

“If Lance didn’t tell you I’m not spoiling it,” Krolia said. Krolia gave him a small smile, a sure sign that whatever was happening was absolutely hilarious, at least to her.

Tired of trying to get information he knew he wasn’t going to get, Keith allowed himself to drift off to Lance’s soft humming as the truck pulled out of the driveway.

 

***

 

Keith woke up not quite where he expected to. It was still dark, only the softest caress of morning on the horizon.

Lance had pulled off the main highway onto a rocky, almost mountain, path, dense rainforest around them. He parked the car next to a small Garrison issued car. Which would have been odd in itself except that Shiro was also leaning against it.

“Okay. Someone explain what’s going on,” Keith said when he got out of the car.

Lance tugged his hands into his, “Keith I love you more than life itself.” He said. Keith couldn’t help but melt into those deep blue eyes, “We’re eloping.”

“But--” 

“I want our wedding to be about us. I got it all planned we go out, do this little trip, get married, come back and then do it for everyone else in two days.” 

Keith scoffed, “We can’t do that.” 

“Sure we can.”

Keith looked around at the grins. He realized that he was an adult and in fact, could do just that. “Fine,” he said with his own little smile.

Not the classiest place to get dressed, as they were in the middle of nature, Keith got into the back of Shiro’s car to change. Lance handed Keith a suit and went behind his truck to get dressed into his own outfit, claiming he couldn’t see Keith till they were dressed properly. It wasn’t his wedding suit, but instead cream colored one, light and simple.

When Keith hopped out of the car, Shiro came over and adjusted his red bow-tie.

“You surprised?” 

“When did Lance plan this?” Keith asked.

“Last week I think? He called me two days ago, asking me to come out early, asking if since I’m a Captain if I could legally officiate.”

“So that’s why you’re here,”

Shiro elbowed him. “Did Lance give you that sense of humor?”

Instead of answering Keith just smiled, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

Krolia, now in a sundress, gave Keith an admiring look. She pulled him into a hug, “You’re just as handsome as your father,” she said.

Keith hugged back hard, feeling content. He had expected nerves to hit. Maybe it was because this all felt like a dream.

And then Lance came from behind the car, and Keith knew he was in a dream. Lance stood there in a matching cream suit, a blue bow-tie instead of red. He looked at Keith like he couldn’t see anything else in the world, his mouth open slightly, a flush climbing up his face.

Mrs. McClain laughed and took her sons hand. “Come on boys.”

They walked down a twisting path farther into the forest. Lance, who was walking in front of Keith, holding his mom's hand, looked back every so often, either sending a wink or a shy smile.

The path opened up to a waterfall with a pool beneath it. Green surrounded them everywhere, and Keith could hear the forest waking up around them. The sun was just now rising, making the waterfall and sky glow in soft pinks and oranges.

Keith walked up to Lance and took his hand. “Ready sharpshooter?” 

“You know it samurai.”

With Lance’s guidance, Keith took off the dress shoes and together they walked into the cool water. They stopped about knee deep, the moms waited on the shore a few feet away. Shiro walked into the water and stood in front of them, the waterfall behind him. He pulled a piece of paper out of his coat.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate Keith and Lance as they proclaim their love and commitment to the universe. You’re relationship has been slow going,” Shiro chuckled, the others joined in, “But it is a relationship grounded in respect, admiration, and trust. We don’t know what the future holds, but you are each other’s strengths and will be able to face anything the universe throws at you.”

Shiro wiped a tear away, pushing up his glasses. Lance smiled at Keith, bright as the dawn, tears sliding down his face. Keith wiped them away with his thumb, craddeling Lance’s cheeks. Lance reached up, hands on Keith’s neck, clutching at his hair.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Lance said. “You’re making me cry.”

“You told me you wouldn’t cry at the wedding,” Keith said.

Another tear slipped down Lance’s face. “Shut up mullet.”

Keith smiled and tried to lean into Lance before remembering he wasn’t supposed to kiss him yet. Keith saw his vision blur as tears hit his eyes. He scrubbed them away with the back of his hand.

He couldn’t believe how perfect this moment was. How beautiful Lance was, the soft dawn lighting up his smile. How had this stupid boy changed from a nuisance to _his_ nuisance? When had these feeling suddenly become so overwhelming that Keith didn’t want to leave Lance’s side?

“Lance would you like to say your vows,” Shiro said producing a ring from his pocket. Lance slipped the cheap proposal ring off Keith before taking both of Keith’s hands in his. “Keith. I…” He smiled, eyes shining, “I started off in a totally different place with my feelings for you. I’ve always been following after you, our paths crossing, not knowing why. But you’ve become my reassurance. You’re the person I turn to for everything. You became my best friend, and so much more. You are the thing that grounds me. Please take this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love. So that wherever you are, my love is with you.”

Keith smiled as Lance slipped the solid gold band onto his finger.

Shrio pulled out another similar ring and handed it to Keith.

“You just did this so you could beat me at the wedding vows,” Keith laughed. Everyone joined in that laughter. Keith dragged Lance’s hand’s to his mouth, kissing the knuckles, “Lance you are my home. Whenever I’m with you, I’m where I’m supposed to be. You are my stability,” Keith felt his voice choking up, but it didn’t matter because Lance was there, “And I think I bought into that stupid soulmate thing. Stars, Lance, you’re the only person I could ever imagine sharing a future with.”

“I think you beat me,” Lance smiled, tears coming down fast now. Keith reached forward to wipe them away, knowing very well that he was crying himself.

“Lance,” Shiro said, “Do you take Keith Kogane to be your husband?”

“I do,” Lance said.

“And Keith do you take Lance McClain to be your husband?”

“I do,” Keith said.

“Then I pronounce you married. You may kiss.”

Keith pulled on Lance’s lapels and kissed him hard. Keith could feel their smiles clashing against each other. Lance’s hands grasped his hair, holding him like he was never going to let go, but somehow with that gentle touch, that showed he cared.

They pulled apart, but Lance dived back in for another kiss. When they pulled apart again, Keith rested his forehead against Lance’s, not wanting to see anything but those familiar blue eyes. And Lance looked back. Keith saw what he thought must be a similar look in those eyes, his husband’s eyes. Selfless adoration. Love.

Suddenly strong arms pulled them into a hug, and it was only seconds before Mrs. McClain and Krolia were there too, wrapping their arms around them.

 

***

 

It was raining the morning of the wedding.

Keith watched the drizzle from the safety of his room. Over the years, Keith has fallen in love with the rain. He had always preferred the dry heat of the desert, and the cool, clear air that came at night. He loved sharp hot days, and open skies. But now he loved watching Lance curled up by the window, watching the rain. He loved Lance’s soft look, like a nostalgic song. He loved his playfulness when he ditched the fuzzy socks for rain boots, pulling Keith out into the storm.

And this is the rain Lance grew up with. Quick to come and go, but pouring down like it won’t ever stop. He listened to it drum against the roof wondering how many times Lance stayed up to listen to it.

He turned away, adjusting his suit. Lance had really insisted it be tailored too tight.

The door opened slowly, the man in question poking his head around. He was dressed too, the dove grey off-setting his warm skin and blue eyes. Keith sucked in a breath.

 _He’s too perfect_ , Keith thought.  

Keith turned back to the window.

“It’ll stop,” Lance said wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist.

“What are you doing here? Someone’s going to throw a fit.” Keith leaned back into Lance.

He felt Lance shrug, “We’re already married.”

Keith turned in Lance’s arms, “Shush, if anybody finds out they’ll get mad at us.”

Lance grinned, “Make me shut up.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but kissed Lance anyway.

Lance looked out at the rain, “A little bit of good luck and a little bit of bad luck.”

Keith smiled, “I think that suits us somehow.”

Lance caught Keith in another kiss, “Me too,” he said against his lips.

Rachel caught them minutes later She rolled her eyes, but she didn't tease. Lance went downstairs.

Rachel lingered in the doorway. “I can tell,” she said.

“Tell what?”

She walked over to Keith straightening her tie in the mirror. “I can tell you really love him.”

“Yeah.” A soft smile. “Don’t tell him, but I’ve loved him for a really long time. A really long time.”

“I know. I think he knows too,” Rachel grinned.

Keith smirked back, “Yeah you're probably right.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Keith nodded.

“Lance has loved you for a long time too. I remember he used to video message us from the garrison. He was so small back then, always complaining about this hot shot Keith who had really pretty hair.”

And there was that warm flutter again. They shared a smile.

The rain stopped before the ceremony and they all made their way down to the beach. The sand was wet, the air still cool with rain, but Keith wouldn’t have it any other way.

The mass of people was a lot less overwhelming than he had imagined.

They walked down the aisle. The ceremony proceeded. More tears may have been shed over cheesy words. Lance dipped Keith into their kiss, the crowd hollering around them.

And Keith wondered if this bliss was ever going to end.

But as they danced their first dance, the sappy music turned a smidge too high, Keith saw in Lances eyes, that they may fight, they may run into problems, but the thing between them, that was never going to end. Ever.

 

***

 

Lance hopped onto the hoverbike behind Keith. They’re flying to the airport and then to a small part of the galaxy where they can relax alone together.

“Finally, to the good part,” Keith said as he revered the engine.

“Keith Kogane-McClain,” Lance said with a little laugh. He buried his nose into Keith’s hair. Keith could feel hot breath on his neck.

Keith pulled back to give Lance a kiss.

The two waved goodbye to their friends and family. Shiro smiling like an idiot, Allura trying to hold back tears, Pidge, probably tipsy, crying her eyes out. Hunk definitly crying his eyes out. Krolia hugged the two one last time and Lance’s family cheered them on making inappropriate jokes.

It was raining again when they finally get the bike in action. Lance had to grab onto his waist as Keith sped off without warning, but both are laughing.

Keith felt Lance squeeze tighter as they raced across the green hills towards a future they are going to share together. A future that started in an unlikely place: as a one sided rivalry. But they had gone to space, fought aliens in giant cat-robots, and somehow made it back home. And that rivalry grew into friendship until it deepened into something so breathtaking Keith couldn’t even describe it.

All Keith knew was that Lance was everything he ever needed, his space ranger partner, now, Lance Kogane-McClain

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize the proposal scene from starlightment’s anon’s that’s because uh… it was me. I was just too scared to go off anon lol. But since it’s my idea I’m going to use it. (If it wasn’t my idea I would still use it lol I would just credit the anon. One of the amazing things about our community is that we share and inspire each other! But credit is important!!!)


End file.
